Love the way you lie
by Chic vampire
Summary: Basada en la canción de Rihanna y Eminem.


Los personas pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

 **Love the way you lie**

By Chicvampire

* * *

Miro a mi alrededor, como siempre ocurre no reconozco el lugar donde vivo. Todo está… desgastado. Me asusto al ver sangre en las sábanas pero luego recuerdo que todavía no cierra la herida que me hice la noche anterior con el vidrio.

Sigo en exactamente la misma posición cuando lo escucho entrar. Camina bastante lento… ha vuelto a tomar. Se desparrama en la cama que compartimos desde hace meses. Lo primero que llama mi atención es el pintalabios que realza en su polo blanco, luego veo en su antebrazo el nombre de una chica y su número.

-¡¿Lo has vuelto a hacer?!- mi grito desesperado lo levanta inmediatamente.

-Eres un imbécil- le grito furiosa, empiezo a buscar mi teléfono y mi billetera. Esta la última que se la paso me prometo.

-No seas… no seas ridícula por favor- logra balbucear, estoy en nuestra pequeña sala recogiendo la poca ropa decente que me queda. Lo veo arrastrarse.

-No te vayas. No es lo que parece- levanto el rostro. _No me mientas_ , siempre se lo he pedido pero parece ser que nunca lo ha podido cumplir.

-Vete a la mierda, ya me jodiste lo suficiente Edward. Vete a la mierda- repito como loca, tomo las llaves de mi auto… lo siguiente que siento son sus manos encima de mi cuerpo. Me golpea en la pared, luego tira un puño… cierro los ojos y lo escuchó descargar a lado mío.

Hasta ahora no se ha atrevido a pegarme pero sé que eso no durará.

-Te amo… no olvides que lo hago Bella. Sé que me comporto como idiota pero lo hago. No soy nada sin ti- lucho con todas mis fuerzas para que me baje, le doy un par de cachetadas y le lanzo el único jarro completo que queda en la casa.

-Te odio por hacerme esto- le digo. Edward se acerca a mí sosteniendo el ardor que debe sentir en su mejilla. Me toma por la fuerza y me deja a su altura.

-No soy nada sin ti Bella- vuelve a repetir, pega su boca contra la mía… lo hace con dureza pero no me importa. Es como un torbellino que empieza y parece no tener fin.

Somos como una tormenta y un volcán combinados. Lo demostramos al mordernos los labios del otro. Somos ese tipo de personas que solo provocaban fuegos artificiales.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunto, estamos a horcados en nuestro sofá. Edward niega varias veces.

-Me molesto… te juro que no lo volveré a hacer- sé que miente… ambos sabemos que miente pero decido creerle.

Si él es nada sin mí, yo soy nada sin él.

-Todo va a mejorar… podremos mudarnos a un mejor lugar…- continuaron un montón de promesas vacías. Solo le sonrío para disfrutar los pocos segundos de paz que esta relación me da.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi… se limpiaba de la lluvia entrando al bar donde trabajo.

-¿Un trago?- le pregunté, lo miré directamente a los ojos y supe que era él. Esa misma noche terminamos en su departamento, el que se convirtió en nuestra pequeña guarida… en nuestro pequeño lugar en el infierno.

Regreso a la realidad cuando me abraza por la cintura, es la forma en la que dormimos. Al despertar sé que sus piernas se habrán enredado con las mías y que su brazo estará de manera posesiva en mi cintura, al mínimo movimiento me acercará más y se acomodará en el hueco de mi cuello. Me olerá como siempre lo hace y se quedará dormido.

Amo a este hombre como nunca he amado a nadie y por eso acepto sus mentiras. Sé que él quiere que sean verdad pero esto es siempre una guerra… nunca para. Los gritos, los golpes, el llanto…

Decido no pensar más. Me niego a hacerlo.

-¿Vas a trabajar hoy?- niego. Edward toca en algunos bares del pueblo así que sale casi todos los fines de semana.

-Vamos entonces- me sonríe. Nunca he visto a un hombre tan diabólicamente hermoso como él. Edward Cullen es el príncipe en mi retorcido cuento de hadas.

Termino sentada un poco alejada del escenario con una botella de cerveza.

-¿Sola?- un tipo gigante se acerca a mi mesa.

-No- me limito a decir. En el escenario Edward empieza a cantar. Lo hace hermoso como siempre. Las letras de las canciones parecen escapar desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Cuando termina lo veo caminar hacia mí. Le sonrío.

-Le mandan esto… el joven de allá- no es necesario decir más. No por favor, no de nuevo.

Un tumulto de personas se aglomera para ver como Edward va detrás del hombre que me ha mandado el trago. Me escuchó a mí misma pidiéndole que pare, grito, quiero meterme pero es imposible que salga bien librada.

Acabamos en mi pequeño auto.

-Vamos a la farmacia- le digo. Como siempre no hay ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su rostro, tiene un par de moretones en el brazo y un rasguño en la frente pero parece no importarle.

Ni bien estaciono él se baja. Por un momento pienso en lo que sería mi vida si es que arranco el auto y me voy. Quiero volverlo a prender, quiero irme, quiero respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo, quiero salir de esta mierda en la que me he metido.

-¿Vienes?- pregunta Edward, lo observo a través del vidrio. Asiento. Saco la llave y las meto en mi bolsillo.

Tal vez era momento de aceptar que yo estaba tan jodida como él. Que sus promesas vacías eran igual a las mías, que sus gritos eran idénticos a los míos. Era momento de aceptar que lo amaba incluso cuando lo odiaba.

* * *

Inspirado en 'Love the way you lie' (parte 1 y 2).

Ojalá les guste. Besos


End file.
